onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld Cemetery
The Underworld Cemetery is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. History In the cemetery, there are headstones of deceased people who have ended up in the Underworld after their deaths, which have three kind of "settings" to determine the status of the person. If the headstone is still standing, it means the person is only passing through the Underworld. A cracked headstone denotes the person has gone to the "Worse Place", a place of eternal suffering, and a tipped over headstone indicates the person has moved on to a better place, where a happy afterlife awaits. }} While Emma is trying to track down Hook in the forest, Mary Margaret wanders through the cemetery and notices many of the headstones belong to her father's people. She sadly reflects on her inability to protect them, and wonders if she will be able to protect Emma. David reassures her they'll do it together, and that her bandit Snow White skills will come in handy. As Mary Margaret begins following him out of the cemetery, she spots the headstone of her childhood friend Hercules. In response to her comment about being "friends" with the demigod, David jokingly gives her a hard time about it. As Emma and Mr. Gold are away on a mission to rescue Hook from Hades' lair, Regina gains information from Underbrooke's new mayor, Cruella, about the three "settings" on a headstone that reveals the fate of a deceased person. Regina, with Snow at her side as support, goes to the cemetery to look for the headstone of her first love Daniel. They find the headstone is tipped off, which Regina is both happy and sad to discover, as it means he is in a better place but she can never see him again. After being rescued, Hook leads his friends to the cemetery to see the three headstones that Hades created which bear Snow, Emma and Regina's names, as punishment for helping three souls of the Underworld move on. Guilt-ridden over bringing her family and friends to the Underworld, Emma has a prophetic dream of using magic to burn her, Snow and Regina's names from the headstones. However, during this, a fierce storm sweeps through, causing her, Snow and Hook to seek cover behind a mausoleum. The storm passes by quickly, but then they hear a beast's growl in the near distance. Snow hurries to face the approaching creature, who kills her almost instantly. Later, Emma mentions the dream's events, excluding the part where her mother died. Snow and Hook join Emma at the cemetery so she can try burning the names from the headstones, and like the dream, a storm occurs, making the trio retreat to safety. Snow moves to attack the beast, but she stops after Emma reveals what happened in the dream. When Regina suggests the dream is about her fears coming true, Emma acknowledges she regrets bringing everyone to the Underworld and is afraid of causing someone else's death. Upon learning her friend Dorothy is trapped in a Sleeping Curse, a despondent Ruby can not think of anyone who can wake her except Dorothy's Auntie Em, who died long ago. In the cemetery, Auntie Em's headstone is discovered to be still standing, meaning she is in the Underworld somewhere. However, with Hades' interference, Auntie Em becomes lost forever. Later, in the cemetery, Ruby prepares to go back to Oz and attempt to wake Dorothy with true love's kiss. Snow, unable to leave the Underworld because of Hades' headstone, begins sending David off with Ruby, as she wants him to return home to their son. Instead, David reveals he had Hook scratch out Snow's name from the headstone and put his instead so Snow can go home. He inspires her going back to Storybrooke without him by saying the town needs a leader like her, and he promises to join her soon. Emma says goodbye to her mother, and Regina asks Snow to check up on Robin's son Roland once she is home. After Snow's departure, Hades ends up branding all the remaining heroes' names on headstones, as assurance no one else can escape the Underworld. As thanks for the heroes rescuing Zelena from Peter Pan and Mr. Gold, Hades goes to the cemetery and erases the names on the headstones. Zelena is pleased by Hades' actions, believing this means he has changed into a good person, while Hook is still distrustful of the god. To get Hook out of the Underworld, Regina does on heart split on Emma's heart, so Hook can receive one of the halves. Emma tries to put the half into Hook's chest, only for intense pain to stop her, causing Regina to place the whole heart back into Emma. Hook accuses Hades of sabotage, but the latter declares it wasn't his doing. David suggests the heart split should work since he and Snow were able to do it in the past. However, Hades clarifies that because David was revived with a heart split within a minute of his death, his soul never came to the Underworld. In Hook's case, he's been dead for too long, and even if the heart split works, he'll go back to a rotting body. While Emma and Hook are away hunting for ambrosia, a portal to Storybrooke opens in the fallen clock tower face. The clock tower face, for reasons unknown, ends up going from the town center to the cemetery. Under Regina's instruction, Zelena takes her baby and Hades to wait in the cemetery for everyone else. When they do not show, Hades convinces Zelena to go into the portal with him, and that the heroes will make it in their own time. Zelena reluctantly obliges, not knowing Hades has stalled her allies. The heroes rush into the portal, but Emma hesitates because she had to leave Hook behind. She looks around for a glimpse of him, to no avail, and eventually goes into the portal after vowing to never lose another loved one again. }} Visitors *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Hades † *Henry Mills *Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood (Birth) *Robin Hood (Lacey) † *Ruby *Valet † *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The cemetery is featured in the title card for "Labor of Love".File:513Title.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Hercules' gravestone reads HERCVLES.File:513You.png On stone inscriptions in Ancient Rome, the U/V letters were both written like the letter V. This is because Latin did not originally have separate letters V and U. Instead, the letter V represented both, and could be pronounced as a consonant like "w" (as in "well") or as a vowel like "oo" (as in "good"). Interestingly, "Hercules" is the name used in Roman mythology, while Greek Mythology uses the name Heracles. *The Mayor of Underbrooke has a list and a map of cemetery plots. *A statue of a griffin can be seen on top of the grave that Hook, Emma and Mary Margaret are hiding behind.File:517FindingShelter.png The griffin is a legendary creature which has the front half of an eagle and the hind half of a lion. **The same statue can be seen on Pleasure Island in the episode "Murder Most Foul", among the gargoyles that children throw bottles at.File:612BottleBash2.png It also appears, painted in a different color, in Gothel's garden in "Eloise Gardener".File:707IsntExactlyWhat.png Set Dressing *One of the graves belongs to a "Berryl Dendrus", who was "born June 25th 1903" and "died January 21th 1981".File:513IfHesDownHere.png **The name on the headstone is a stone-based pun: A beryl is a gemstone and a dendrite is a crystalline structure with a tree-like pattern found within many types of minerals, including beryls. **The same headstone prop appears in the Storybrooke Graveyard in "The Savior".File:601CastingProtectionSpell2.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Vancouver's Mountain View Cemetery doubles as the Underworld Cemetery for the show. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations